bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Velocity
Velocity is a female Vollocki former pirate captain and the current Depot-Commissioner of Takioro Defederate Station. Retiring from a life of violent crime aboard The Gypsy Laddie, Velocity came into power on Takioro in 5778. Ever since claiming the title, however, the responsibility's been nothing but an endless headache for her, the business of gangland politics and tax collection a far cry from the piracy of her past. Velocity appears as a major supporting character and sometimes antagonist in Hull Damage ''and appears as a minor supporting character in ''Galactic Menace. Her relationship with Captain Nemo and the crew of The Unconstant Lover fluctuates – a sometimes employer, sometimes adversary and sometimes collaborator. BiographyCategory:Vollocki Early Years (5741 – 5764) Born on Vollok in 5741, Velocity's father worked as a galactic surveyor and would frequently take her and her brother, Baigo, on interstellar voyages to other nearby planets – Bennevikos, Clerek and Yelfo Minor. To this day, she harbors a distinct memory of her sixth birthday when her father, a drunken sot, choked out the clown he'd hired for her party.Galactic Menace, Chapter 8 On one such jaunt between worlds, her father's surveyor craft was captured by pirates. Her father was killed and she and her brother, eight and six, respectively, were adopted by the buccaneer crew. Velocity spent fifteen years aboard the pirate ship, serving in a wide array of different positions – from cabin girl to mechanic to navigator to eventually, in 5764, captain. During this period, she made the acquaintance of Abraham Bonaventure and even served alongside the Grimalti buccaneer, who was legendary even during her time. When she finally became captain of the vessel, she named the ship The Gypsy Laddie, at Abraham's advice. The Gypsy Laddie ''(5764 – 5778) For fourteen years, Velocity captained ''The Gypsy Laddie ''with power and panache, earning a fearsome reputation across the entire Outer Ring. Among many more exploits, she murdered gangland boss White Dwarf over some disappeared cargo''Hull Damage, Chapter 11 and earned her moniker – Velocity – by playing chicken against a bank of anti-aircraft turrets on Borkun Major.Hull Damage, Chapter 2 In her time, Captain Velocity of The Gypsie Laddie ''was feared and respected by all, known for spitting in the face of both galactic and underworld authority – until she became one herself. Growing weary of the vicissitudes of the piratical life, Velocity, in 5778, refused to pay the exorbitant taxes placed upon her by Nane Nane, Takioro's then-Depot-Commissioner, and murdered the Buja in a duel. Seeing the opportunity this presented, Velocity retired from the pirating life and took on the mantle of the Defederate Station's next Depot-Commissioner. Depot-Commissioner (5778 – 5792) By definition, Velocity is Takioro's longest-sitting and most successful Depot-Commissioner to date but the regime's been anything but easy or unchallenged. Shortly after getting her affairs arrange, Velocity became bogged down with the logistics and trade agreements required of her as a Depot-Commissioner. During her tenure, Velocity instituted a number of important policies. She made strict rules about the segregation of businesses, keeping all bars and restaurants on the Second Ring and all shops and brokers on the Third. She maintained the tradition of the tagalongs that Nane Nane established, employing station waifs to pilot low-powered dash around the Rings as public transportation.''Hull Damage, Chapter 8 She also rooted out a counterfeiting ring that, to his dying day, Two-Bit Switch, denied any involvement in. References Category:Pirate Category:Crime Lord Category:Vollocki